Prison Bars
by FleuretNight
Summary: An unexpected reunion between a pair of siblings, the only problem is Prompto must decide to save his twin sister, or keep her in the prison cell and allow her to be executed.


**Prison Bars **

**Author Note: A bit on the AU side, and I would probably write a chaptered Companion piece this one told from Noctis Perspective, and it will be Stella/Noctis/Dragoon Lady fic. Although i probably won't post the first chapter to that one until Dragoon Lady's name is released.  
>Summary: An unexpected reunion between a pair of siblings, the only problem is Prompto must decide to save his twin sister, or keep her in the prison cell and allow her to be executed. <strong>

Cerulean blue eyes widen as he recognizes the familiar petite figure behind prison bars.

Golden hair hanging over her slightly bruised face, and he has heard some reports that it was one of the guards who bruised her face, and mostly like beaten her as well.

Her outfit has probably seen better days considering it was stained with a mixture of blood, and dirt, but despite being in this cell for a couple of weeks her spirit still remains strong.

Supposedly she made a deal with Noctis her safety for the safety of the Tenebrean town of Salis, although he is still surprise that Noctis would threaten a town with mostly civilians, but silently figures it was either because he got fed up with this war or he knew if he threaten the civilians of Salis it would pretty much make Stella do anything he wants, including surrendering herself to the enemy.

Although from his conversations with Ignis and Gladiolus they seem to be equally surprise by his actions Salis, even though Noctis has been known to kill quite a bit in the past ever since the war started, and the crystal was stolen, he has never threaten a town of civilians before, and truthfully that has cause quite a bit of alarm among the three of them, but right now he has more important matters to worry about like saving his younger twin sister.

But seeing her like this did bring a sense of déjà vu. Only he was the one behind prison bars for killing a Tenebrean solider, but in his defense he was only trying to protect his younger sister, he was trying to protect Stella. Truthfully, even today he isn't entirely sure why that Tenebrean solider would attack a town filled with civilians, but the moment he saw Stella being shot he went mad with rage and killed the solider. But she was the one standing outside prison bars looking in, offering him an escape, and truthfully was the last time he saw her.

Shortly after Stella helped him escape, he became a Tenebrean fugitive running from the law, and the Tenebrean militia until eventually he was able to cross the Tenebrean border.

"Why haven't you escaped yet, Stel," he comments wrapping his glove hands around the bars. "You and I both know you could escape her easily."

She raised her blue eyes to meet his, and for a moment he could see a hint of a smile present on her face. "What good would that do, Prompto, in the state I am now; he could easily kill me, not to mention the civilians of Salis, or any other Tenebrean town."

He opens his mouth to deny her claim, about killing the Tenebrean civilians, but truthfully he doesn't know if Noctis will kill them or not if Stella did escape, but perhaps he could do something on the matter.

"Don't think of helping me either, Prompto," she says after a moment.

He frowns lightly at that comment, "That isn't fair Stella, because you were the one who saved me five years ago when I was the one behind bars."

"I couldn't allow you to die," she comments softly. "You were the only family I had left, and I couldn't let you die because of me."

"You are still my younger sister, it is my duty to protect you, sis," he comments lightly. Even though, he hasn't done a very good job so far, with allowing her sister to be shot/killed only to be brought back to life by the power of Etro. Now he was pretty much powerless in the situation now, if he helped her now he would be considered as a traitor for aiding the enemy, and traitors are usually put to death.

"No it was your duty to protect me, Prompto," she replies. "It is your duty to protect to Noctis now."

He sighs lightly, sensing that his younger sister pretty much won this argument, or at least in the part of him aiding her in escaping. There is other ways to protect his sister from certain execution; he only needs to find a way to prove her innocence.

Considering he highly doubts Noctis actions of wanting to capturing Stella is because he wanted her as a prisoner of war. Sure he has heard reports of General Fleuret, and how she was won many battles since the war started, but in a one to one combat he is sure Noctis would be the victor out of the two. No, to keep her alive and imprisoned, it must be because he wants information on the crystal, if she was the one who stole it the night when the peace conference was attack, and if it was in Tenebrae's hands now.

"He believes you have the crystal or at the very least stole it," he remarks. She doesn't reply, and he knew his suspicions were correct.

"Does Tenebrae have it," he remarks, choosing his words very carefully. He didn't want to accuse his sister or anything along those lines, especially considering the fact he hasn't seen her in years, and the only clue that he had of her being alive was because he eavesdropped on Noctis and Ignis conversation shortly after the attack.

Apparently Ignis saw Noctis having a conversation with her, and was somewhat curious about her, but then again Ignis was the more protective one over Noctis.

"According to my knowledge no," she remarks. "But I was the only Tenebrean ambassador at the conference, the people who accompanied me were nothing more than servants, but if you ask for my opinion it sounds like an inside job. I am sure there are only a few people who knew were the crystal was being hidden, and the attack would be a perfect distraction for someone to steal it."

"Then why is Noctis does believe you have the crystal," he questions.

She shrugs weakly. "I haven't really seen him, since I was taken as a prisoner of war."

He nods, "I'll find a way to prove your innocence, sis."

Her chapped lips curl into a weak smile, "It was nice to see you again, Prompto"

He nods in reply, before turning around in search for Noctis. He will find a way to save to Stella. He has to.

-fin


End file.
